Bodyguard Coop
by warriora123
Summary: Coop and Dennis are once more the only ones on Earth who know Kat's secret. However, Fiona has moved in and is in danger as she is too close to Coop. 'Nuff said!


Bodyguard Coop 

**Coop and Dennis are once more the only ones on Earth who know Kat's secret. However, Fiona has moved in and is in danger as she is too close to Coop. 'Nuff said!**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ugh," Moaned Coop, as he sank into his bed after another long, typical day at school. He had, as usual saved the whole school from Kat and been given detention by his teacher, Mrs. Brannigan. The only thing different this time was that Kat had used an atomic blaster as a weapon.

"Work, work, work!" muttered Coop into his pillow. "I sure wish Kat could take a break for once! All I have to look forward to is….Fiona?"

Coop stared in disbelief. Fiona was standing outside of the Munsons home with her bags. "Aunty Munson!" Coop heard her call. "I'm here!"

Coop shot out of his house like an arrow,

"Fiona!" He cried. "You've come to visit!"

"Ummm," said Fiona, "Actually, I'm coming here to stay! My parents have gone bankrupt and Aunty Munson invited us to live with her!"

"Great!" Cried Coop, "You want to spy on Kat?"

"What? You mean that cute, adorable tabby your sister owns?" Fiona replied.

"What do you mean c….oh….." Coop remembered that Fiona had been hit by Kat's Memory Eraser.

"Never mind…I was just kidding…."He said, forcing a smile.

Suddenly, Coop noticed a flash behind him. "Kat!" He cried, "Hit the ground!" He grabbed Fiona and pulled her behind a bush.

Boom!

Where he had just been standing a few moments ago, there was a giant, smoking crater.

"Fiona!" Screamed Old Lady Munson, "You better not be with that Burtonburger riff-raff!"

"I have to go now," Said Fiona, "We'll talk about what just happened later." She scrambled towards her aunt, babbling about how some Burtonburger freak had just tried to vaporize her.

_**Chapter 2**_

Coop sat in his room, feeling miserable.

"I wish Fiona would remember about all those awesome times we had defeating Kat!" He sighed. "If only Kat didn't vaporize every single chance I had to refresh her memory!"

Suddenly, Coop realized a terrible truth. "It's like when I first met her all over again!" He said with horror, "She could get hurt if she's too close to me! I've gotta tell her to keep away from me!"

Coop sat in his room thinking of a solution. Finally, he decided on a solution. "I've gotta protect her, the only way I can do that if is I'm so disgusting that she'll hate me and stay away. It's not gonna be easy, but it's the only way."

He then looked around the neighborhood for Fiona. He finally found her on a park bench.

"Hi Coop!" Said Fiona, "I'm trying to familiarize myself with this new neighborhood! Could you help me?"

Coop took a deep breath," Why should I help you? You think you're so smart, why don't you go find out the ways yourself? I don't even know why I'm friends with you in the first place, Miss High-And –Mighty!"

Fiona was shocked, "Coop! How could you say that? What's gotten into you?"

Coop replied gruffly, "You can't help me, no one can."

_**Slap!**_

"Fine! See if I care!" She said, choking back a sob." I can't believe I ever thought you were different from other boys!" She stalked off.

Coop walked back feeling miserable, locking himself in his room. He then curled up in bed, muttering, "I had to do it for your sake Fiona."

**Scritch-Scratch! **

Coop sat bolt upright in bed, he glanced at the clock, 1am!

There was only one who would wake up at such an hour to perform his nefarious deeds,

KAT!

_**Chapter 3**_

Coop followed the trail of Fishy Friskybits up to the rooftop, there, in the moonlight, cackling like some hideous monster (Which he was!), was Kat! Next to him was an enormous pile of Fishy Friskybits. He emptied the contents of a test tube into his machine. The machine powered up and released a burst of energy into the night sky.

At first, nothing happened, but suddenly, a huge portal appeared. Coop spotted the image of the Kat commander in the portal barking, sorry, MEOWING orders to Kat. Kat smartly saluted and threw a box of Fishy Friskybits into the portal…..where it promptly hit the Kat commander on the head. The Kat commander's eyes glowed red and a beam of energy incinerated Kats tail. Kat meowed apologetically and resumed throwing the boxes in.

Coop then decided to make his entrance. "Kat!" He yelled. Kat turned around and pressed a button on a control panel next to him. A net flew out of a machine and trapped Coop. Coop struggled with all his might but couldn't break free. Suddenly, a razor flew out of the air and sliced the net to ribbons, freeing Coop. Coop stared at where the razor had come, expecting to see Dennis. But the owner of the razor was…

Fiona.

"Come on Coop!" She cried, throwing him a hammer. "Smash every bit of equipment!" Coop followed what she instructed and within moments, Kat's hard built machines had been smashed.

"MEOW!" caterwauled Kat in protest.

"But I thought you had been hit with the memory eraser!" cried Coop.

"Well, as I was thinking about how horrible you had been to me, I seemed to remember a shred from my past when you kissed me to protect me. When I dug deeper, I remembered a diary I had written, I looked all around for it and I found that Diary. The Diary contained all our adventures foiling Kat's plans, once I read it, I remembered everything. I then realized that you had probably been horrible to try and make me stay away from you. I then came to look for you at your house, but saw the light coming from the roof." She answered.

"Then, you remember everything?" Said Coop.

"Yup, everything." replied Fiona.

"Come on, I know a great place we can eat." said Coop.

"It's a date!" said Fiona.

"Come on, I've got a lot to show you in this town!" said Coop. And they walked together, hand in hand.


End file.
